Benedict Cumberbatch
Benedict Cumberbatch (* 19. Juli 1976 in London, England) ist ein britischer Schauspieler, Produzent und Synchronsprecher, der durch seine Rolle als Sherlock Holmes in der Serie Sherlock internationale Berühmtheit erlangte. Im Rahmen von Disney spielte er bereits in zwei Filmen mit, die von Touchstone Pictures veröffentlicht wurden: Gefährten und Inside Wikileaks – Die fünfte Gewalt. 2015 wird er Doctor Strange im gleichnamigen Film darstellen. Biografie Geboren ist Cumberbatch am 19. Juli 1976 in London, England. Seine Eltern sind Timothy Carlton und Wanda Ventham. Nachdem er die Harrow School und die Universität Manchester absolvierte, machte er selbiges bei der London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Im Rahmen vom Fernsehen hatte er seine erste Rolle im Jahr 2000 in der Fernsehserie Heartbeat. Danach spielte in in vielen weiteren Serien und Filmen mit, unter anderem hatte er beispielsweise eine Nebenrolle in Die Schwester der Königin oder eine Hauptrolle in Third Star. Internationale Berühmtheit erlangte er jedoch erst 2010 durch seine Rolle als Sherlock Holmes in der britischen Serie Sherlock. Seit der Serie, die immer noch läuft, bekam er wesentlich mehr Rollen bei sehr bekannten Filmen wie die des Smaug in der Der Hobbit-Trilogie von Peter Jackson oder die des Khan in Star Trek Into Darkness. Seit 2014 ist außerdem bekannt, dass er die Hauptrolle im Film Doctor Strange spielen wird. Für seine Rolle in dem Film "The Imitation Game - ein streng geheimes Leben" wurde er für den Golden Globe und den Academy Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert. Filmografie * 2000–2004: Heartbeat (Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) * 2002: Hills Like White Elephants * 2002: Tipping the Velvet * 2002: Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Leo Dalton (Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) * 2003: Cambridge Spies * 2003: Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 (Fernsehserie, Episode 2x01) * 2003: To Kill a King * 2003: Dr. Slippery (Fernsehserie, sechs Episoden) * 2004: Dunkirk (Dokumentation) * 2004: Hawking – Die Suche nach dem Anfang der Zeit * 2005: Nathan Barley (Serie, zwei Episoden) * 2005: To The Ends of The Earth (Serie, drei Episoden) * 2005: Broken News (drei Episoden) * 2005: The Man Who Predicted 9/11 (Dokumentation) * 2006: Starter for 10 * 2006: Amazing Grace * 2007: Stuart: A Life Backwards * 2007: Abbitte * 2008: The Last Enemy (Serie, 5 Episoden) * 2008: Picture This (Dokumentation, drei Episoden) * 2008: Die Schwester der Königin * 2009: Small Island * 2009: Creation * 2009: South Pacific (Dokumentation, 6 Episoden) * 2010: Four Lions * 2010: The Rattigan Enigma by Benedict Cumberbatch (Dokumentation) * 2010: Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking (Dokumentation, 6 Episoden) * 2010: Third Star * 2010: Whistleblower – In gefährlicher Mission * seit 2010: Sherlock (Fernsehserie) * 2011: Curiosity (Dokumentation) * 2011: Wreckers * 2011: Dame, König, As, Spion * 2011: Gefährten * 2012: Stephen Hawking's Grand Design (Dokumentation, 3 Episoden) * 2012: Parade’s End – Der letzte Gentleman (''S''erie, 5 Episoden) * 2012: Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise * 2013: Die Simpsons (Serie, 1 Episode, Stimme) * 2013: Star Trek Into Darkness * 2013: Inside Wikileaks – Die fünfte Gewalt * 2013: Im August in Osage County * 2013: 12 Years a Slave * 2013: Little Favour * 2013: Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde * 2014: The Imitation Game – Ein streng geheimes Leben * 2014: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (Stimme) * 2014: Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere * 2015: Doctor Strange Trivia *In seiner Kindheit las Cumberbatch viele Asterix-Comics, doch keine von Marvel Comics. Seit er aber eine Rolle in einer Verfilmung der Comics hat, liest er diese laut eigenen Angaben exzessiv. *Benedict Cumberbatch ist 1,83 m groß. *Er spielt Violine, welche er für die Rolle „Sherlock Holmes“ gelernt hat. en:Benedict Cumberbatch Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Reale Personen